Vongola's Real Sin
by Bleach-ed-Na-tsu
Summary: Vongola was once great, it is still great but in a darker and more extreme way, but it was once the name of protection and glory and love and family. And Giotto could only cuss now because it was not anymore. He watched the sin pass from one boss to another...It was only when he met the burning resolve of Tsuna that Giotto realised where Vongola's real sin lay. Full sum inside.


**This is something that's been bouncing around my head as I write ENOIS because it does had something to do with Giotto's thoughts about Tsuna and Vongola and as he grows and changed, though it isn't meant as an spin-off you could consider it that in a way.**

* * *

**Beta'd by the wonderful, ever patient mercyn**

* * *

Vongola's Real Sin

* * *

**Summary:** Vongola was once great, it is still great but in a darker and more extreme way, but it was once the name of protection and glory and love and family. And Giotto could only cuss now because it was not anymore. He watched the sin pass from one boss to another, sneering at his descendants while he and his guardians could only watch. It was only when he met the burning resolve of Tsunayoshi that Giotto realised where Vongola's real sin lay.

* * *

Primo wanted nothing more than Vongola's return to glory. He wanted for a time where he and his guardians would stroll into town and greet the children and families of the village and be greeted like heroes; like extensions of the family.

Primo lusted for nothing more. It was like a sickness, one that grew with each passing generation that drowned _his_ family in a tar of blood and guns and death so thick that Giotto couldn't even see his ideal anymore.

And he couldn't really believe it was Ricardo's fault either. They boy took his family and tried, but Giotto and his cousin were different men. So the fault did not truly lay with Richardo alone, but Giotto too for starting the family in the first place and not finding a suitable heir for its continuation.

Which was why, when Giotto met Tsuna for the first time, when he held their rings and warmed their souls Giotto knew there was a change coming and he felt heat stir his entire body.

This was the one who would change his family.

But the boy was young, he was innocent. He screamed and tripped; he was bullied and didn't believe in himself or his friends.

He was a child with too much of Giotto's blood and mind, yet not enough bone in his spine to push it forward.

Until he was trapped in that airtight globe of cloud flame and spines, until Giotto forced the boy, barely a teen, into a trial that had most bosses broken.

Because Giotto was going to try this boy. He was going to see Tsunayoshi's resolve, because he beat out Xanxus and he forced the hand that Vongola was handing him. He had the resolve that would kill and the backbone that slotted into place when danger stepped into his domain.

Tsunayoshi was growing and coming into his own and it made Giotto lust after that power.

Tsunayoshi would bring his family back.

When Tsunayoshi cried, quivering under the sin the bosses were handing him, pressing into his skull and heart, dying Tsuna's hand with the bones he had never made, blooding Tsuna with _their_ kills before his own Giotto snarled.

He couldn't be wrong. Surely the boy would bring his family back. Giotto knew he would. Tsunayoshi wasn't _allowed_ to break so easily.

"Then I'll destroy Vongola!"

Giotto should have been terrified. He should have wanted to shoot the boy in an instant for _threatening_ Vongola. But Giotto only felt **want.**He only felt like monopolising the boy, taking him under his wing and bolstering the boy. Teaching him.

Giotto could see that his Tsunayoshi would bring Vongola back to glory.

When he was fighting, in a future and a war not really his to wage Giotto could see it, the brink, the moment where Tsuna was failing. He could see the ribs snap and the rings reach their limit. He could see it.

So he smirked, and Giotto remembers the tremors in his Guardians when he did.

"Then I shall release you, Decimo."

And the power. Giotto and his guardians had never felt such _power_.

This boy was the one who would save all they worked for.

It was later that Giotto was halted. He felt the nausea rise in his soul and the bile burn at his tongue. He felt and realised what he was doing.

For back in his own time, cuddled in his room where he was meant to rest and recover after three months of trials shoved into but a set of three days, Giotto watched Tsunayoshi break.

He had has his first blooding, after all. He had slaughtered the mad man so that not so much as the ashes of his bones were left.

Tsuna's flames had tasted true flesh and he had not spared the man enough for a funeral.

Giotto watched as Tsuna choked and threw up, watched as his mind devoured itself and the guilt built up and up and up until Giotto had to put his heir out of his misery.

Giotto knew the pain for the first blooding. Giotto was but twelve, G younger than him. He knew the pain, he helped his friends with their blood and bones. Tsunayoshi was now feeling the same pain, disgust, and guilt and Giotto protected him and his.

Still. Giotto felt nauseous. He saw his guardians with the same green pallor later, in their shared mindscapes

"_We're wishing for this child's blood."_ Asari was near hysterical in his whispers.

"_We wanted him to kill. May god forgive us."_

Even Alaude and Daemon were silent, sick to their stomachs as they watched Tsunayoshi's nightmares that evening. His sky flames reaching them all as it quavered and his Will and Resolve sorted themselves out.

When he woke his eyes were shot and his chest heaving still. But his flames were settled. He didn't want to kill again, he was sure he would never have to; but even Lampo saw it.

"_He has made his bones and he will kill again if he has to, he just doesn't realise it yet."_

Yet, Giotto was still thrumming. Sick to his stomach, but he was thrumming. Tsuna was doing exactly what Giotto was sure he'd do. He was going to drag Vongola forcibly into the light, and he was going to wash them clean in a river of his own tears.

So perhaps Giotto was sacrificing his dearest heir, Tsunayoshi, for he would suffer greatly as he started to bleach out the sin and taint from a Vongola he never wanted, but was ready to save.

So perhaps Giotto was cruel for wanting Tsuna to take the throne.

_The inheritance ceremony was coming up. Giotto shivered because it was finally happening. His Heir was finally taking his place and would start the transfer of sin from Vongola onto himself as he cleaned it._

So perhaps Giotto didn't care that Tsuna cried and cursed and bled and killed for this famiglia.

_Shimon appeared, and everything was starting to fall apart. There was screaming and blood, and so much pain as Tsuna's rain fell and he was forced to stand on solid feet and take a sin never meant to Giotto's bloodline._

But he did. He hated to want for Tsuna's power in this family.

But Giotto wanted for it nonetheless.

When the rings broke and Giotto tasted the euphoria of freedom he forgot for a moment the price of such a feeling. He forgot that Tsuna was still fighting for a famiglia that was his birth right to run, Giotto forgot that he was to be trapped in the rings forever.

He forgot it all until he was suddenly whipped back the ring, forced back into the bonds with his guardians and the other bosses, though they at least got to rest between Boss trials. When he looked around he saw the change, he and his guardians _felt_ it.

These were no longer _their_ rings, the jewels they fought and bled and killed for. These were Decimo's rings, these were the symbols of a Vongola no longer theirs.

Giotto felt exhilarated. Tsuna was doing it. His heir, almost dead as one of Giotto's own guardians ran hands through his chest and ropes around his throat, had done it. He'd brought Vongola to a completely new place.

Giotto was disgusted by Tsuna though, how could he be so weak, Giotto's Vongola could never _thrive_ with such a weak heir; what the hell was the boy -!

Giotto remembered nausea, he remembered screaming and his guardians panicking. He remembered tears and the utter self-loathing like he had never felt before.

When had his Tsunayoshi become a pawn to him? When had Giotto become so…so obsessed with Vongola that his child was no more than the towel to clean them and then be burned?

Giotto couldn't look at himself, his guardian, or his boy for a very long time.

But Giotto was Mafia after all, he would never be able to heal Tsuna fully, but when the boss came to rest in the rings with the other bosses Giotto could at least offer an apology and give him a home; he would be lonely without his guardians after all. Right now, though, Giotto could only give his _son_ his power and his faith while he fought.

Because Giotto was mafia, and he wanted nothing more than his family's prosperity.

Which is why, when one day years down the line when Tsunayoshi arrived, standing as a young man of barely twenty four –that pivotal year where Vongola almost lost it all in that alternate future, a time frozen in the boy's bones–Giotto froze and his guardians fell silent.

Because Tsunayoshi wasn't alone, behind him, dressed down in their suits and messy ties, smiling in that aged way that made Giotto think that these children were a thousand years old and had seen more wars than Giotto himself, were Tsunayoshi's guardians.

Giotto's face broke as did his guardians, because _this_ was never meant to happen. Tsunayoshi was meant to be the only one left in the rings as all bosses were. For his guardians to follow him meant that they had completely given themselves over to Vongola in a way that no other generation besides its creators had.

And Giotto knew that it was his fault.

He had wished and hoped and given Tsunayoshi and his friends all the encouragement and power they needed. He cursed them for their weakness and praised them for the blood stains that seeped into their skin while the famiglia became cleaner.

Giotto fell to his knees with apologies and self-hating words spilling off his lips like blood even as Tsunayoshi caught him by the elbows and watched him with understanding eyes; the child just let Giotto bleed his heart out to him, his smile never wavering.

Giotto had never realised, not until then. His real sin didn't lay in wars he waged and lives he ended himself.

It laid in his whole-hearted wish for Tsunayoshi to die for his family.

Vongola's real sin was the wish to exchange a child's life for its continuation.

* * *

**So this is pretty random, and probably makes no sense. I might rewrite it in the future, I might just leave it. But it was a muse and you _never_ force a muse, even if it's to force it down and away.**

**So I would really really appreciate your opinions on this, because it's somewhat different to my usual thing, to me anyway. But tit is a look into Primo Gen and I so love to do that, especially recently.**

**I hope you're doing well, please review, or follow me on tumblr if you'd like ^^**

**~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3**


End file.
